Joelle and The Elven Prince
by cormamin-lindua-ele-lle
Summary: An orphan girl gets dropped into Middle Earth and meets the man, rather elf, of her dreams
1. Joelle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Lord of the Rings, they belong to the genius J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
This is a story made up by me with the help of my friend for when I got writers block.  
Joelle's Biography: Joelle is a girl who looks to be about 14 but is not sure because she is an orphan. She has dirty blonde hair, a stubborn chin, a delicately curved nose, and eyes that are a mixture of all woodland colors (green, brown, and so on). You will see for your self what he personality is in the story. This is the one and only Joelle Estela Siegel.  
Joelle was sitting on her cot in the orphanage reading a book from the library called The Works of JRR Tolkien, when a pair of hands snatched it out of her lap. "Hey!" Joelle said looking with fury at the blonde haired Susan "Give it back" Joelle said calmly holding the rein on her temper.  
  
"Make me" said Susan with a sneer. Joelle made a dash towards her but Susan jumped on top of her cot. Joelle tackled her and knocked her to the floor making her drop the book, Joelle grabbed it and smiled at her friend, Natalie (a black haired girl with brown eyes), then looked back at Susan. "Keep your damn filthy hands off my stuff" Joelle yelled "or next time be ready to have your face dented in". She stalked away and sat back on her bed.  
  
Susan got up and looked ready to cry. "Oh, stop it ya big baby" Natalie said " Don't you know when you have been dismissed?". Susan glared at her and ran to her own cot.  
  
Joelle finally opened the book and started reading again. "Well that should take care of her for now" she said as Nat sat next to her on the cot. "Yeah lets hope so" said Nat "Do you want to go out side, everyone else is". "No, its ok" said Joelle. "Suite yourself" said Nat in a sarcastic tone"  
  
When she was alone in the room she shared with ten other girls she crawled under her bed and pried open the lose floorboard that led to a secret passage to get out to the street. She put her feet over the edge and jumped.  
  
When she did not hit what should have been a five foot drop she opened her mouth and screamed. She started getting dizzy and her last thought was Please let me live through this then she blacked out. 


	2. Elves and a wizard

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joelle opened her eyes to the crystal blue of a river, she gasped and inhaled water her only thought was reach the surface, come on Joelle you can do it. She swam but she did not know up from down, suddenly she felt something pushing on her back. The thing pushed her until she was on the muddy bank of the river.  
  
Joelle sputtered and coughed. She felt the thing on her knee and she looked down to see a river otter. She reached over to it and petted it thanking it.  
  
Joelle lay back and closed her eyes. She jumped slightly when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She got up and spun facing her opponent in a fighting stance in a fluid movement.  
  
The man looked surprised to say the least. He bowed slightly and looked her in the eye. "I do not wish to fight you, lady. Only help you" he said. She relaxed visibly and looked him over. He wore a tunic of different shades of green, and brown breeches. "Who are you?" she asked. " I am Legolas, son or Thrandil, Prince of the Mirkwood realm, an elf"  
  
Joelle jumped slightly "Legolas, b..but, that's impossible" She stammered she looked at his ears to see that they were pointed slightly. She took a step forward but her knee gave way and she fell, but Legolas caught her an inch from the ground "Thank you" she murmured , she knew she was going to faint from the blackness eating at the corner of her eyes, she closed her eyes and let herself faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...not from this world?" Joelle woke to voices murmuring a little bit away from her "No, Legolas I do not believe she is from this world" said a voice she did not know. "How is that possible?" asked Legolas "I do not know" said the other, she knew it was an elf from the melodic tune in it's voice, "We should ask her where she hails from is we are to figure out this mystery" said an wise but elderly voice.  
  
Joelle decided that she had better do something to let them know she was there so she started coughing and sat up. Legolas was the first to run over to the bed. Joelle stopped coughing and smiled. "Quel amrun, it is nice to see you awake" Legolas said smiling warmly at her. "It's nice to be awake!" Joelle replied.  
  
At this, a tall, black-haired elf walked over "Vedui, little one, I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell, welcome to my home." With the Elrond came an elderly man "Hello, I am Gandalf"  
  
"Oh my god!" said Joelle "this can not be happening, I am not in a JRR Tolkien book." All of the three looked confused and bewildered, after a few minutes of silence Elrond spoke up "No, you are not in a book, but in Middle-Earth. Joelle decided to shut up and enjoy her stay in Middle-Earth. "Oh.ok, err.could one of you show me around?" Legolas's eyes lit up in merriment and said "I would be glad to accompany you um." "Joelle" provided Joelle 


	3. Joelle's BFF

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I cant update very often, but I am only 13 and school comes first, but I'll try to update every other day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joelle and Legolas were walking through the gardens after Joelle's tour of Rivendell. "So Joelle where do you hail from" Legolas asked "I am from The ONYC (orphanage of New York city)" Legolas shot her a quizzical look and thought about asking her about it but he decided against it.  
  
A tall man with unruly black hair and a stubble of a beard walked over "Ah, Legolas good to see you again my friend" he said "and who is this fine young lady accompanying you?". "Aragorn 'tis good to see you, this is Joelle the girl I told you about last night" answered Legolas "Oh yes" said Aragorn, to Joelle he said "do you remember that fine river otter that helped save you?" "Yes" Joelle answered. "Well he followed you all the way here, he is up in my quarters if you would like to come and collect him?" said Aragorn "Yes, I would like that very much" she said. Aragorn said "Well then, would you prefer now or later?" "Now" she replied.  
  
Joelle, Legolas, and Aragorn arrived at Aragorn's chambers five minutes later, Aragorn unlocked the door and showed Joelle and Legolas in, he followed them in. A little brown form in the corner chirped and waddled over to Joelle and rubbed its head on her leg. Joelle sat down on the floor and cradled the otter and quickly found by its size that it was a female. "I have not seen a wild animal welcome a human so openly before." Said Legolas startling her, she stood with the otter still in her arms "What will you name her?". She looked at the otter and said "I will name her Saver, from her saving me." "It has a nice ring to it. Joelle and Saver" said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn drew his dagger and said "I dub thee Saver, serve honorably and well" while touching each of the otter's shoulders with the blade. "I think Saver needs to eat" commented Joelle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few fish, diner, and a couple of hours later Joelle was ready to go to bed. She was just about to get undressed when Legolas burst into the room "Don't you knock?" she asked. "Elrond needs you in his study, now!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "What are we waiting for then" she said and ran out of the room heading towards the study with Legolas and Saver at her heels.  
  
Joelle slidded to a stop in front of Elrond's Study, and knocked. "Come in" came a voice from inside. Joelle opened the door and was very surprised to see what she saw. "NATALIE!!" shouted Joelle, tears of joy spilling over her face "what are you doing here?" Joelle asked. "I was the first one to come inside, and I saw you were gone and the floorboard under your bed was up, I went to look for you and when I jumped into the floor I fell into a river."  
  
"That happened to me too only I fainted before I hit the water, and Saver here saved my life, then Legolas brought me here to Rivendell." Said Joelle. "Legolas, Rivendell. aren't those thing form the book you were reading? She asked. "Yes" answered Joelle. That's when Joelle remembered someone else was in there and they were all looking at her confusedly. "Legolas, Aragorn, Lord Elrond, this is my best friend from ONYC , Natalie this is Aragorn, Legolas, and Lord Elrond" said Joelle. All three of them bowed slightly.  
  
"Well Joelle I think its time you and Natalie went to bed, we have a long day ahead of us" said Legolas and escorted them to their rooms.  
  
"That was odd" said Lord Elrond to Aragorn still looking bewildered. 


	4. The Swim

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Sorry it took so long! This is going out to all the brave soldiers who are in the War, and too all my great reviewers! I LUV YA ALL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joelle opened her eyes to two huge brown eyes. She screamed and sat up suddenly frightening Saver to the floor. Joelle looked at the owner of the eyes and saw a small child, no wait.. a small person no taller than 4"2'. If she remembered correctly this creature was a halfling, or hobbit.  
  
"I..I'm so sorry miss, didn't mean to frighten you" she said stumbling over her words. " Its ok, you just scared me" replied Joelle "Who are you?" "My name is Katie" said the Hobbit "Legolas asked me to find you so he could take you on a ride"  
  
"You know Legolas?" Joelle asked. "Yes, we have been friends since my cousin Frodo went to the Undying Lands" said Katie. "Oh. tell him I will be ready in 10 minutes" Joelle replied. "Yes miss" said Katie as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Joelle got out of bed and walked over to the beautifully engraved wardrobe. She opened the doors and found dresses along with breeches, shirts and tunics. *now what to wear* she thought to herself *hmmm*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Legolas was down in the courtyard waiting for Joelle *hmm Katie said Joelle would be down here 5 minutes ago..* his thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Joelle walking towards him with an outfit of a dark green tunic, a tan shirt under it, and brown breeches, her hair was cascading over her shoulders, in total. she looked beautiful. She had Saver with her he noticed.  
  
Joelle smiled as she saw Legolas holding two beauties of horses *the horses look almost as good as he does* she thought. "Hullo Legolas" she said shyly, she walked over to him and the horses "which is mine?" she asked. He showed her the white horse that was even more beautiful than the finest Arabian. "She is a gift" he said "she is yours from now on" he said. "B...but she is surly to fine for a nobody like me." Joelle stated. Legolas took Joelle's hand and gently pressed his lips to her silky skin "She is perfect in beauty, power, and grace for you" he said as his lips parted from her skin and stood up straight.  
  
Joelle felt heat rising to her cheeks. She knew better than to argue with him so she mounted her horse. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "That mellonamin is a surprise" he said mounting his horse and smiling at her pout.  
  
30 minutes later a river came into view *for some reason that river looks strangely familiar* she thought "Hey isn't that.?" she asked out loud. "Yes, this is where I found you, I thought you might like to go for a swim?" he replied "Yes, I would love to go for a swim" she said "but I don't have a swim suite.". "Oh don't be such a wimp" he said using one of the words she taught him "You did NOT just call me a wimp!" Joelle said angrily pushing him into the water clothes and all. She turned to walk away but she got pulled into the water by something around her ankles, Joelle turned to face Legolas just inches away.  
  
The air seemed to crackle with electricity. He shook his head slightly to snap out of his trance and swam away. "Oh no" she called "you don't get away with that THAT easily." She swam after him chasing him through the water *boy, that guy is FAST* she thought. He dove under and she followed he was only a yard away now and she was turning purple from lack of oxygen. They finally resurfaced in a cave only accessible through the water.  
  
She looked around in awe at the glistening gems and crystals in the cave. "WOW this is beau-ti-ful!" she exclaimed. Around the sides of the cave there was a ridge of rock that she went to sit on. He swam over to her and sat down next to her. "Look at me Joelle" she looked up into his crystal blue eyes and suddenly their noses were centimeters away. She heard a loud splash and turned her head in surprise she saw a form sliding into the water. She gasped and Legolas looked where she was looking and saw the form. He dove in and emerged with the form.  
  
He brought it over to where they were siting and laid it down. Joelle gasped yet again when she saw who it was. "Carlin? No, I.it cant be." Joelle held the nose of the girl closed and did CPR. Suddenly water came squirting out of Carlin's mouth and she sat up coughing.  
  
"Carlin?" Joelle said. "J.Joelle" Carlin stuttered "Is it really you?" "Yes Car its really me" Joelle replied shakily. "Ahem" said a voice behind Joelle startling her. She turned to see Legolas, "Oh, I'm sorry Legolas, forgot you were there." she said "Quite alright .now, who is this? And why do girls you know keep falling into this lake?' Legolas asked.  
  
Joelle took a deep breath and replied "This Legolas, is my sister, Carlin. We were in the orphanage together till we were 6 then she was adopted and we haven't seen each other since then, till now at least, as to your other question I don't know" turning to Carlin she asked, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well my adoptive parents brought me to the orphanage to visit you, and everyone else was eating, so I went upstairs and figured you went through the floor so I went through and I blacked out." Carlin said "and did you say Legolas as in LOTR Legolas?" "Yes" replied Joelle.  
  
"b.but that's not possible" Said Carlin and she fainted again. "We need to get her out of here" Joelle pointed out. "Yes, it is only a 1 minute swim to the other side." said Legolas. "I will take her feet and you take her arms." said Joelle as she took her shirt and ripped a piece off and tied it around Carlin's nose and mouth. "To keep her from breathing in water" said Joelle when she saw Legolas looking at her quizzically. "Oh" he said still doubtful. Joelle grabbed Carlin's feet and let Legolas lead them out of the cave. After a minute and fifteen seconds, they resurfaced and swam to the bank of the river. They created a sling out of the dry clothes that Legolas brought and used vines to tie it in-between the horses. They placed her in the sling and rode towards Rivendell. 


	5. IMPORTANT, COULD MEAN ENDING AND DELETIN...

Hello all, I am going to take a poll. Who wants me to keep going? Because I am thinking about starting a better one that is well thought out. I believe this one to be very dull and repetitive, but that is only because my friends want to be from earth but be in the story. I could not think of another way to do it. So.. Who wants me to continue I will give it two weeks. -Joelle 4/4/03 


End file.
